


letters from a loser: bill.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Whump, Bill Denbrough is Sad Boi, Child Neglect, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, POV Second Person, Suicidal Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: You lose him; you lose him and though it is not your own life, it is game over.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough
Series: fictober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	letters from a loser: bill.

**Author's Note:**

> more fictober adsfghj

You lose him; you lose him and though it is not your own life, it is game over. 

_He can't_ \- you try and insist, even after your parents retract into shells of who they used to be,_ he can't be_ \- 

_He can't_ \- you insist even when your friends' eyes turn soft and sad with a pity that you loathe because _why look at you like that? You didn't lose anything, right? _

You hang onto the word 'missing' like it is a lifesaver and you are a drowning man - you've always been a drowning man, it's part of the joke of your life, you've always been drowning in your parent's silence, in Stan's beautiful hazel orbs, in so many feelings you know a boy isn't supposed to have. 

You've always been a drowning man and the word 'dead' is an anchor. 

You don't sleep the same anymore - blinks of shuteye you get whenever you can afford it - and you read the newspaper, which is a habit you _never_ had before this, and you look for the words 'Georgie Denbrough'. 

It never comes despite that first publish that hails him as missing. Your parents bury an empty casket and parts of themselves too; Stan, Eddie, and Richie are the ones there for you at the beginning but their piteous eyes make it worse. _Why do they look at you like that? _

_He can't_ \- You face the Clown and it's not the worst thing, you aren't scared because... because you can't be that afraid when you have nothing left to lose. 

_He can't_ \- IT tells you the truth, harsh, all words and none of that sympathy that lingers in your friends' eyes when you bring up finding Georgie. 

_"It was real enough for Georgie." _

You know the endgame: Georgie Denbrough, yellow raincoat and joyous personality, arm torn off. 

Seven years old forever. Seven years old. 

Sometimes there is no closure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Bill makes me emo but I love him! Please leave kudos and comments?


End file.
